Who Wants To Be A Bellaionaire?
by ohmylaurely
Summary: Bella Swan has just agreed to go out with Mike Newton, but what happens when some life-changing news is revealed? Bella tries to sort out who she wants to be with, while trying to deal with the undoubted drama in highschool. All human. Review please!


**Who Wants to Be A Bellaionaire?**

**Prologue:**

**Bella has just been dumped by her famous (or infamous?) boyfriend, Ryan Grady. Just as she starts a new relationship with Mike Newton, she learns some interesting news from her best friend Edward Cullen. Who will she end up with? REGUALR PEOPLE, HIGH DRAMA!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One: Explosion**

**Mike Newton's POV**

Score! I finally mustered up my courage enough to ask Bella Swan out, and she accepted! I've been crushing on that brown-haired beauty since second-grade, and she said YES! Okay, so it's not like we're getting married, but Bella's been taken for awhile by Ryan Grady, Forks High's own best-selling writer.

Recently, he broke her heart by hooking up with one of his obsessed fan girls, but I'm not surprised. Ryan's pretty much a man whore. It seems that as he receives more prestige and attention, the more high and mighty on himself he becomes.

Anyways, I decided to step in and "ease" Bella's pain. My only competition though is her best friend, that priss Edward Cullen. I've noticed that he's got his eye on her, so even though I was somewhat friends with him in freshmen year, I can't let him take her away from me. It might lead to some overprotective measures, but I'll do anything to keep Bella safe from him. It's worrying to see her so…close to him though, and to whisper to him and hug him all the time.

This is mostly because I can't accuse Edward of anything, but it's enough to make me insanely jealous.

**Edward Cullen's POV**

As I walked into the library for Study Hall, I couldn't help but gaze Bella's direction for a little too long.

Somehow, she can wear such a simple outfit, a white tee shirt and dark-wash jeans, and still look stunning. Most girls in this school attempt to dress sexy or in designer clothes, but in truth, I have no interest in those types. Bella is merely…herself and if you ask me, that's enough because she is beautiful inside and out. She's honest, fun, and unique, and something in her just attracts me to no end. Her intelligent brown eyes sparkle with life, her smooth lips (they look it, but I wouldn't know yet) adorable, and her warm hands are so inviting.

Whoa, cool it Edward. She's probably still in remission from her last breakup, and I need to respect that.

"Hey Bells, what's crackin' homes?" I chuckled as I plopped down next to her, gently brushing against her.

She noticed and blushed.

"You know how I do brotha…owning those, you know, quadratic equations. Ha-ha, we are so gangsters."

"Fo shizz" I smiled, I loved how playful and light we are together. Definite chemistry.

"Hey Ed? I'm actually not doing so hot on this one problem. Could you assist me, kind sir?" She said this while gesturing toward our Algebra 2 homework.

"Sure babe, no problem." I replied, surprised at my "language".

To my relief, Bella flashed a grin at me and punched me lightly on the shoulder.

"You little rascal! Now come here and help me."

Should I take a chance on this? I mean, we're both being sort of flirty…could this relationship turn in to being farther than friendship? Ryan dumped her ruthlessly and she's shed too many tears over it; she deserves so much better.

Ok, it's a go.

I leaned over her carefully, wrapping my arm around her shoulder, and took hold of her pencil to guide her. Bella giggled, almost like she was encouraging me to come closer. I placed my head on her shoulder, and started to steer her through the equation. All of a sudden, I heard Bella breath sharply from under me, and I felt her look up.

"What the hell are you doing with my GIRLFRIEND?!" Mike yelled at me. Before I could react, a swift, powerful fist struck me on my outside shoulder, knocking me off of Bella.

"I mean seriously, why would you sink that low, Cullen?"

I was speechless. My face paled and I just stared ahead as I picked myself up from the thankfully carpeted floor, not wanting to reply to Mike. I wished he would melt into the ground.

Then, it sunk in. "_…with my girlfriend_!" Bella is Mike's GIRLFRIEND! Why wouldn't she at least do me the favor of informing me? I was under the impression that we were best friends. I've always told her everything except about my feelings for her, but I was just getting around to that part! And with Mike Newton no less- all blond, spiky-haired, and a wrestler without a brain. Half the time he reeks of the boy's locker room, and he dresses anything but sharply.

Bella shot me a remorseful look, but I didn't accept her silent apology. As far as I'm concerned, this incident was her fault.

**Bella Swan's POV**

Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID! Why didn't I tell him? Why did I let him flirt with me? Why did I flirt back? I have a commitment to Mike at the moment and now…

Shit, Edward just stalked out of the room after glancing at me malevolently, and I'm left to face Mike.

"I'm so sorry, Mike. It wasn't his fault."

"I know that it wasn't you faul- wait, WHAT?!"

Now that I think about it, Edward didn't really do anything wrong, it was just a friendly gesture, like a hug. Sure, he was leaned in a tad close, but that doesn't give Mike the right to punch him!

"You heard me, it wasn't Edward's fault. All he was doing was assisting me with my Algebra 2 homework; it wasn't as if he was forcing me to do anything romantic." I said coldly

"Bella, honey, he was _all over_ you. Here, I'll ask Ben, he's a witness. Ben! Dude! Wasn't Edward totally on Bella a few minutes ago? I mean, I was surprised that he didn't start-"

"SHUT UP!" I exploded. "Edward and I are best friends, and that's all we'll ever be!"

By this time, the whole study wall was watching this epic episode. I felt my face blush beet red from the prying eyes.

"Well, personally Mike, I didn't think Edward was being offensive at all. You ands Bella are just dating, not official yet." said Ben, quietly but bravely.

"NOT OFFICIAL?! I'll show you official!" Then Mike literally grabbed me, pulling me painfully against him. What was intended to be a passionate kiss was really just him slobbering all over me. I wiped myself off.

"Get off of me, you asshole! I didn't agree to go out with you because you act like a macho womanizer! Is it possible that you could change so quickly, or is my vision clouded? Our relationship isn't being threatened by anyone, so just cool it, bud. And please, can you just go back to my sweet, compassionate Mikey?"

Of course, my little suck-up at the end was fake, but I knew that this statement would soften him.

His face melted as he heard me.

"I'm sorry about overreacting Bells, I…just lost control"

After this, Mike and I left the study hall hand in hand, leaving our fellow classmates' mouths agape and their minds racing.

**Hope you liked my first chapter of "Who wants to be a Bellaionaire"! **

**The original idea about Bella and Mike Newton dating came from my friend ketzchexmex, so thank you!**

**Also, I take any kind of criticism, so lay it on me! (and if you liked it, tell me about that too!) (:**

**Chapter 2 will be up as soon as I muster up the energy to type it out!**


End file.
